Skye and Matt : Origins
by ArkhamQuake
Summary: What if Skye gained secondary effects from her Terrigenesis and the only person that could help her was Matt Murdock. The both have some demons to face but they survived Saint Agnes Orphanage together so they can make it through. (Daredevil Post Season 1)
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

**So I finally watched through Daredevil and was inspired to make this after learning about Saint Agnes Orphanage. I also wanted to give Skye a second trait to her abilities like with Raina which will be Daredevil's increased sense but slightly weaker in comparison and she is also blind. So while Skye will have Daredevil's powers it will be on a slightly smaller scale since she is still keeping her vibration abilities. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**3 Person POV**

**1990's**

Mary sue had just arrived back to Saint Agnes Orphanage and was currently in her all grey room sobbing into her pillow completely unaware of the Boy standing by her door. She couldn't understand why every family shoves her away like she is garbage, she really liked the Brody's but she should have known better... screaming into the pillow, "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!"

"Nothing is wrong with you Mary."

She quickly jumped back towards the wall her eyes still pouring, scanning the room trying to find who said that. Her frown turned into a weak smile seeing that it was Matt, her best and only friend as he was the only other kid that seems to stay here. Well it was more like siblings as he was 14 and she was only 9

He made his way closer to her with a box of tissues and she still finds it hard to believe he is blind. He never goes into detail about it and she never pushes as it seems very personal.

He placed the box next to her before jumping up on the bed next to her, "Sorry if I scared you... I didn't mean too."

She smirked wiping away the extra tears, "It's alright wish you wouldn't call me Mary though..."

Matt tilted his head in confusion, "What should I call you?"

"Skye."

"Alright Skye... What made you want to change it?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I never liked the name this place gave me. I just..."

She broke down again falling on Matt's shoulder who pulled her into a hug as she cried, "Its not fair... Why do they keep sending me back? What am I doing wrong? I have never seen another kid sent back here besides us... what do they have that I don't"

Matt started to quietly shush her patting her on the back, "Nothing is wrong with you, if anything their the ones missing out as you are amazing."

Pausing as she stopped crying leaving the embrace to grab some tissue. "Can you promise me something?"

She nodded wiping her damped eyes, "What it is?"

"That no matter what happens here, if you ever need anything... anything come to me. It can just be for a shoulder to cry on or if you need help, you are my little sister and I want to be there for you when you need it."

She thought it over before smiling, "Of course and same goes for you. Can't have my big brother getting in trouble."

Matt nodded, "Good now how about we go get a bite to eat?"

Nodding Skye jumped off the bed grabbing Matt's hand running towards the snack room.

* * *

**A few years later **

Skye got dropped back at Saint Agnes Orphanage after getting sent back but unfortunately Matt was nowhere in sight. She asked one of the nuns and she said someone picked him right after she did. So she waited a few weeks to see if he would come back through the door but never showed. Skye decided enough is enough running away from the orphanage to try and find what happened to her parents. Increasing her hacking skills quickly deleting all record of the name Mary Sue and officially became Skye.

* * *

**Right before AGS Episode "Pilot"**

Skye had completed her SHIELD dump of files and was about to call it for the night when Matt popped into her head. Wondering how he is doing, she searched for a couple of hours before finally a new law firm purchased in his name. Skye chuckled at the idea of hiring Matt as a lawyer to get her out of a situation should it happen. She found a phone number linked to the firm saved it as a contact under the name Matt and was about to call but after seeing flicking through some photo's of how happy he was she decided not to. She didn't want to become a burden to him or bring him into her world shutting off the laptop closing the phone before falling asleep in her van.

* * *

**Start of AGS Episode "Who You Really Are"**

Skye slept in a little after yesterday events with Fitz and learning she now has special abilities but she still needed to get up early so she set a timer for 7:30 AM instead of 6:30 AM. However when the alarm went off it sounded like a megaphone screeching in her ear, she slammed her hand down stopping the alarm but her eyes weren't opening. No matter how much she tried she couldn't get them to open, it wasn't until she heard a knock at the door that she realized something was wrong. The slight knocking pierced her ears like chalk on a chalkboard followed up by Fitz yelling out "Is everything alright?" and she could hear tons of footsteps all clanking in the halls echoing out.

Skye sitting upright in her bed covering her ears trying to reduce the noise before called out, "Yea could you come in please?"

Fitz quickly opened the door up before closing the door behind him with his back to Skye. He quickly turned around before jumping back against the door seeing Skye balled up at the end of the bed looking like she was in pure agony. He ran towards her looking at her whispering, "Skye what is wrong?"

She lifted her head up but was looking at the wall before centering herself towards Fitz. The bedside counter started to shake a bit as she was chocking up, "Fitz... Are my eyes open?"

He was looking her dead in her tearful eye's blankly responding, "Yeah... why?"

A few tears slide down her face desperately looking around the room, dread all over her face with the bed slightly rocking back and fourth, "I can't see anything..."

Fitz tilted his head, "Nothing at all?"

She shook her head, "No but everything seems so much louder now like I can hear people's footsteps walking around the base." She choked up before continuing, "May and Coulson are talking about the next mission. Mack and Hunter are talking about a mission they went on together, Bobbi is coming to wake me up and Jemma is in the kitchen cooking bacon over the counter top."

She couldn't tell but Fitz jaw was hanging after hearing the revaluation before snapping out of it as Bobbi knocked on the door, "Hey Skye you up? Hoping to spare a bit before our next mission, Oh Jemma is making some bacon for you downstairs when your ready."

The bed's shacking calm down a bit as she took a few deep breathes trying to sound her best, "Sure let me finish getting ready." but it came out so sad causing Bobbi to ask, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah just a bad dream..."

"Alright let me know if you wanna talk."

Skye releasing a deep sigh as Bobbi's footsteps echoed across the hall, Fitz stood there in absolute shock muttering out, "Wow... So what do we do now?" looking towards Skye who was clearly thinking it over before letting out a deep sigh knowing she had no other choice.

"I know someone that can help... the problem is your going to have to help me escape."

Fitz shook his head in denial, "No wait... there has to be a better idea."

"No there isn't now that I am blind... they will know instantly the moment I set foot out the door. Trust me I know the person he can help, once I get things figured out and everyone around here settles down I can return. Please Fitz"

Fitz lowered his head down before exhaling a deep sigh, "I still think it is a horrible idea but I guess that is all we have left..."

"Yeah... under my desk there is a phone, in the contacts there is a person named Matt. Call it then hand it to me."

He did what it was told very curious as to who Matt was but put that aside calling the number before giving it to Skye who put it as far way as possible to her ear. It rang twice before clicking with man asking, "Hello?"

Skye knew who it was instantly smiling asking, "Is this Matt?"

"Who is asking?"

"Skye... or Mary you always would mix it up to mess with me." slightly chuckling over the memory.

He gasped out before finally getting himself together, "Hey its soo nice to hear from you again. How have you been?"

She was ecstatic over his reaction wondering when the last time she smiled this much shaking her head, "It has been something else... Listen we have a lot of catching up too do but I need some help right now and I remembered that promise we made all those years ago... I can't tell you how many times I was about to call you but you looked so happy with everything so I didn't..."

He lightly scuffed "I wish you did... I worried about you a lot."

A few tears slide down her face "Yeah I know and I am sorry..."

It was a few moments before he asked, "What do you need?"

"I am going to send coordinates can you meet me there?"

"Sis... you haven't got into any trouble have you?"

"Sorta it's nothing bad... I will tell you everything once we are there..."

He paused probably thinking it over before replying, "Ok I will be there as quick as I can."

"Thank you so much..." handing the phone back to Fitz

"Can you send the coordinates for Shield safehouse 147?"

Fitz nodded his head sending the text before looking towards her confused, "Now what?"

"Set a quinjet for those coordinates then delete the safe house off Shield registry"

He looked at her like he was insane, "I can do the latter part of that but how are you suppose to get on the quinjet?"

"Easy... activate shield code 902. It shuts off the bases power until someone manually overrides it and the switch is the opposite direction of the quinjets. So while everyone is sweeping the base you will help me board the quinjet."

He looked down tapping his foot on the ground anxious, "There are so many ways this could go wrong but if you think this is the best way then I will help."

"You could remotely put in the coordinates on my tablet. Its in my bag next to my bed table but before you start could you put the hulu girl in there as well?"

Fitz let out a deep sigh before nodding doing what she asked. Skye slowly started to lean against the wall for support standing up off the bed and was expecting to be thrown off balance but much to her surprise she stood up tall.

Fitz had the code typed in and ready, handing her the bag concern all over his face, "Once we do this there is no turning back..."

She weakly smiled, "I should be asking you that, you could get in so much trouble doing this for me..."

Fitz shrugged shacking his head, "No I am doing what is right..."

"Alright... ready to go when you are."

He nodded taking a deep breath before anonymously activating code 902.

* * *

_**Sooooo what you guys think? I hope you guys like the story so far! I can't promise what the next chapter will be about as I have many different ways I might take it. **_

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"Alright... ready to go when you are."_

_He nodded taking a deep breath before anonymously activating code 902._

* * *

After activating the code he gave the tablet to Skye to hold, opening the door before throwing his arm around Skye as they quickly made their way through the base. Surprising to both of them they didn't run into anyone and that alone should have tipped Skye off that something wasn't right but she didn't mention anything as the Quinjet's dock slowly opened up. But before they could enter it however Bobbi and Mack yelling out, "Stop!" piercing through Skye's ears dropping the tablet thankfully Fitz noticed in time managing to catch the falling tablet.

The two quickly turned around to face them but Skye was looking the wrong direction with Bobbi and Mack stepping back in shock seeing Skye. She looked like she was in soo much pain and her eyes were bouncing around the room, regret written all over her face.

Bobbi reached out her hand slowly stepping forward being very cautious, "Skye look at me... what is happening? We want to help but you got to talk to us."

Skye's eyes briefly locked on to Bobbi before stepping back horrified and the garage started to rumble as she backed up further into the quinjet with Fitz standing outside the jet very worried and confused over why she was reacting that way. He could never imagine what Skye was seeing right now, the only thing she sees is 2 humanoid figures but they looked demonic and were on fire. She was trying to tell herself that they were Mack and Bobbi but she couldn't

"What's going on?" Coulson asked now standing next to Bobbi and Mack with everyone else following closely behind him. Skye's horrified face turned into pure terror as more and more of them gathered around the 2.

She rapidly shook her head backing further into the jet with the room increasing in magnitude, "No stay away from me..."

One of them demons who sounded like Jemma asked, "Skye what is wrong? We are just trying to help."

Her head was now throbbing and she felt like this was a nightmare quickly raising her trembling hand before screaming out, "No... NOOO! STAY AWAY!" sending a pulse wave out knocking all of them down except Fitz who jumped back in shock as the room continued to vibrate. He quickly snapped out of it however closing the docking mechanism and starting the auto pilot throwing the tablet in the jet.

Before the hatch closed all the way he whispered, "Be safe Skye."

She weakly smiled, "I will" but got cut off as the hatch clicked into place and just like that she was left alone as the jet as it started to ascend.

As the room finally stopped vibrating, the agents all started to slowly get up growling out in pain with many different emotions written over their face.

Coulson looked towards Fitz with disappointment before yelling out, "Jemma see if you can get a hold of that quinjet. Bobbi and May check her room for anything, I want everyone in my office in 10 ."

**10 Minutes later**

Coulson and the gang all walked into his office Jemma holding a tablet trying to get a hold of the quinjet.

They all stared at Fitz with Coulson asking"Well?"

Fitz exhaled a sigh of defeat, "Yesterday I swapped Skye's blood sample with an old one so it would come up clear."

Simmons almost dropped the tablet stepping back like she got slapped across the face, with a single tear falling down her face. Coulson with his mouth hanging asked, "Why?"

Fitz looked down with shame, "After I fixed her watch yesterday and I- I said somethings and... she screamed in denial and it shattered all the glass in the containment room..."

May raising her head in recognition realizing why she was bleeding and Fitz took the blame for it.

"What can you blame me with how everyone has been acting. Simmons going on about Raina, that she's a-a-a plague to be eradicated?"

Jemma stomped a foot in denial, "Skye is my friend! She's different"

Fitz turned towards her, "Like I was your friend, and then I changed. How did you handle that?

Everyone in the room wide-eyed with Mack catching himself first, "Uh, t-the point is, secrets don't help any of us. Skye should have just come clean."

Fitz looked at him with disbelief, "What, and risk being locked up, studied, or who knows what else? - No, I wouldn't let her."

Simmons rolled her eyes, "Oh, you wouldn't let her."

Mack added, "We could have handled her in a way that would have kept everyone safe."

Fitz looked at him in disgust, "Handled her? You need to handle the girl that is blind!"

The whole roomed jumped in shock yelling out, "What!?"

Fitz sighed kicking himself for letting it slip before looking at everyone, "Yeah I went to check on her this morning and she asked if I could come in. Well I wasn't expecting to see Skye broken down looking all around the room desperately hoping that her eyes were not open."

Hunter slightly stepped forward, "Then why help her leave?"

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Cause she knows someone that will help and they seemed real close soo I helped her out."

Coulson tilted his head, "Did you get anything on who that person is?"

Fitz debated about it before sighing, "I only got that his name is Matt."

Simmons walked forward towards Coulson semi disappointed,"The jet's gps has been disabled but I did manage to gain access to the security camera and speaker system"

He nodded "Put it up on the display." looking towards May and Bobbi "Find anything her room?"

They both shook their heads no Bobbi slightly stepping forward, "One of her bags is missing as well as her hulu doll."

Coulson lowered his head knowing how much that meant to her so if she took it she is trying not to come back.

A few seconds later their attention was drawn to the plasma as it showed the live footage inside the quinjet, and their hearts sank. She was currently laying on the floor her hands covering her ears but her hands were blood stained and her neck was dripping blood.

Coulson looked towards Fitz, "Why is she bleeding?"

Fitz stood there thinking it over before jumping in realization, "Her other senses must have been amplified to a larger degree."

Hunter clearly not getting it asked, "Explain?"

Fitz sighed realizing he didn't tell that part of the story, "I asked her if she could see anything and she told me no but everything was louder to her. Like she heard Bobbi coming towards her room, Jemma cooking the bacon and a few others."

Jemma nodding before sarcastically adding, "Yeah that would explain why her ears would be bleeding."

Fitz was about to make a snarky comment but all of their attention was pulled towards the footage as Skye slowly got up off the floor leaning against the wall. She slowly made her way down towards the exit and now they can tell she is definitely blind. She tried reaching for the door but missed it completely, it took her a few tries but she eventually opened the door exiting the jet. They were about to stop the footage but they were able to hear a conversation she was having with an undefined male outside the jet.

"Hey Sis.. Woah! What happened?"

You can hear her catching her breath, "Nothing bad, like I said we got a lot of catching up to do, I just really need some help adjusting."

"What do you mean?"

"I am blind now just like you bro."

"How did that happen?"

"Like I said long story but can we get inside first? Its really chilly out here."

The man chuckled, "Sure, you still like coffee?"

Skye chuckled, "Of course did you start a pot?"

"Yeah, do you need any help?"

"Yes... thank you again for coming to help me out, hope I am not too much of a burden though."

"No problem and don't ever think your a burden."

That is the last thing they hear so Coulson turns off the feed but everyone in the room is frozen still completely stunned over what they heard. Skye never mentioned having a brother in the slightest and if it wasn't for that conversation they would have never guessed it.

May looked towards Coulson who was pondering, "What do we do?"

"Continue on the search for Skye's father Cal, Maybe if we find him we can get some answers." at least he hopes.

* * *

_**Sooooo what you guys think? I hope you guys like the story so far! I can't promise what the next chapter will be about as I have many different ways I might take it. Also it might be a little longer of a wait for the next chapter, I already had half of this written into the first chapter but after seeing the length I decided to cut them in half.**_

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	3. Update

**_Hello everyone... Sorry for the lack of updates to all my stories, life has been hell to put it mildly. I won't go super in depth regarding it but I owe you guys a explanation. _**

**_2020 has just been awful obviously with how the world is upside down but its just been one thing after another and it shattered me... The last update I released was on 3/15 and I have written out a few more chapters since but then Covid struck... I lost pretty much all my motivation to do anything, barely going out and it really took its toll. _**

**_Fast forward to May 26 *My 20th birthday* and it sucked, I grew up in a household where you were basically royalty for the day which might come off as being spoiled but it gave the day its own charm. Only getting phone calls wishing me a happy birthday and offering promises they can't keep instead of being around a family table celebrating and catching up. I know a lot of people either don't have that chance or don't want that but that day always mean't a lot to me. _**

**_Then to make a terribly long story shorter, I had to move out of the house I was in during a pandemic, so here I am rushing around trying to get everything packed up and I get Covid... Lucky for me it was only a "mild case" but even that was something I would never wish upon anyone, unable to smell or taste and a constant migraine that came in random waves was awful. I had to rest for 2 weeks inside a almost empty house alone, I had a few family members drop off food at the porch but all I could do was wave which was heart wrenching. _**

**_I finally managed to get a good amount of energy back to finish moving the rest into the new place and its been a adjustment to say the least. Finished it all near the start of July but then a close relative passed away (one that always pushed me to try writing) because of Covid and I completely shutdown, having swarms of bad thoughts raining over my head... But one day I check my emails (as a family member said they sent me something) and I see tons and tons of new followers/favorites and reviews wanting more, it gave me this spark of hope and desire to write to help others through these hard times and let you guys know your not alone... I owe that to you and someone that was a sister to me... _**

**_(I had a really bad mental block with this one and I have tried getting things down but I didn't want to rush something I wasn't happy with. I have most done for chapter 3 so it shouldn't be that much longer)_**

**_Apologies if you thought this was a new chapter but I needed to get this out for myself and needed to spread it all over my current stories. Like I said before I _****_have a few chapters almost done but I might go back and rework some, I expect to at least release 2 or 3 new chapters before the end of August so look forward to those. Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, your support has gotten me through one of the darkest times in my life and I cannot stress that enough. I hope you all are doing the best you can in the current circumstances and please stay safe!_**


End file.
